herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy)
Matt is one of the first playable characters introduced and is playable in every EBF game to date. He is a "main character" of sorts for the series and, judging by his name, serves as an author self-insert. Matt is a "Magic Knight" character archetype who uses melee weaponry (mostly swords) and focuses on melee and single-target spells. Appearance Matt is depicted as a teenage boy with long blond hair with a few short pigtails and blue eyes like Natalie. He wears a pirate hat in the first two games, and has it as optional headgear in the third and fourth. He always carries a large number of large swords, and wears a belt. In EBF, he wears a seemingly deerskin jacket and moccasins. In EBF2, he switches to pirate attire, with a black jacket, scarf and sheath strapped onto his belt. In EBF3 and EBF4 his look can change depending on what is equipped, although the picture to the right is his default outfit. Personality Matt is definitely the brawn of the group, not the brains. He displays a happy-go-lucky personality, is impatient and prone to uncautious actions (such as poking sealed Lovecraftian horrors and eating obviously poisonous things), and has a disregard for long-winded procedures and intellectual activities (in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, he states that he hates solving puzzles). The page image from EBF3 aptly describes him. He will also eat almost anything. Matt is lecherous, but apparently to a lesser extent than Lance. Also, Matt is the second most morally ambiguous character in the group (right after the aforementioned Lance), as he expresses absolutely no qualms looting innocents' houses and killing anything that stands in his way. Abilities Being a warrior, Matt's main attack is to chop the enemy with his sword. His signature Bushido skillset focuses on hitting single enemies with powerful elemental attacks (Earth, Ice, Holy and Fire skills are all available to him) or special effects (like hitting all enemies, draining life energy or poisoning them). It usually involves slashing very, very fast and hard or striking the ground to cause various effects like a stone spike or fire pillar to burst from the ground. His Bushido skills include attacks such as Revenge, Drain, Windslash, Quake, Iceberg, Eruption, Unleash, Seiken and Legend. His Special attacks include Temper (a buff to attack), Protect (a party-wide defense buff), Screamer (a move that reduces opponents' defense) and Power Metal (damages enemies and heals the party). He can Unleash the power of his weapon to deal heavy damage and inflict special effects. One of his signature Limit Breaks is Cleaver, wherein he assaults the enemy in a vicious frenzy of strikes, dealing heavy damage and effects based on his current equipped weapon. His other, Ragnarok, drops dozens of giant weapons from the sky, finishing with a massive sword. He can use Annihilate which has high chances to inflict instant death to enemies (so can Anna in the fourth game). He can choose from his large collection of swords and other melee weapons, including Heaven's Gate, Rune Blade, Blood Blade, Stone Edge, Inferno, Blizzard, Black Fang, Swift Brand, Anarchy, Soul Eater, Razorback and many, many more. Matt's moveset has fluctuated a bit over the games. In the second game, he could summon NoLegs, in the first game Mog was replacing NoLegs, and several of Matt's attacks didn't even exist yet. In the fourth game NoLegs can instead be summoned by anyone (with an altered power, too). Also in the second game Matt could use Air Strike, an attack that was later given to Lance. In the fourth game, some moves that used to be his signature moves (like Protect) can be learned by other characters. Gallery Matt.png Trivia *The term Bushido refers to the honor code for ancient Japanese Samurai warriors, which are notorious as masterful swordsmen and carried what is probably the finest type of sword in the world, the katana. Bushido was very much like the Codes of Chivalry for European knights, both of which primarily stressed loyalty to one's lord, or daimyo, as well as the emperor and/or shogun (war lord), inner peace, and victory in battle. One of the most remarkable aspects of Bushido was the way that it placed an honorable death above victory in battle, to the extent that disgraced samurai would often kill themselves through seppuku, the Japanese art of Ritual Suicide, where the samurai first commits harakiri (the act of stabbing the wakizashi sword into the belly), mere seconds before an assistant removes the samurai's head using a katana. Matt's usage of Bushido becomes rather humorous in the later games, where his many less-than-honourable quirks are developed. *Matt seems to be a sort of self-insert for kupo707, considering that the two share the same name (kupo707's real name is Matt Roszak, and his Newgrounds username is matt-likes-swords). In addition, in Attack of the Black Mages, he is known as kupo707 instead of Matt (he also had orange spiky hair instead of long blonde hair). *Matt's character and personality could mirror Fighter from 8 bit theatre, as they are both optimistic and are both obsessed with swords. *Strangely, despite being a Samurai, Matt isn't even Asian, much less Japanese. *Swords are his signature weapon, but Matt has been known to wield spears, mauls, hammers, and even more exotic weapons (a severed dragon's claw?) Despite that, his arsenal is typically labelled as "Swords". Whether intentional or not, it is rather humorous since it seems to imply Matt does not know or care about the difference between different types of melee weapons, considering them all as swords (something that is perfectly in-character for him). Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone